


Trick or Treat

by cilliance



Category: Belial and Reno (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Other, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cilliance/pseuds/cilliance
Summary: Reno takes Belial trick or treating





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> No, today isn't even close to Halloween  
> Yes, I am going to post this anyway

Belial shifted uncomfortably, stomping his hoof in irritation. Tonight was Samhain, All Hallow’s Eve, Halloween, and for the King of Hell, the busiest night of the year. Halloween was the pinnacle of the year, when the rate of demon summoning skyrocketed. All demons and spirits looked forward to it -- the one night of the year when they could let loose, and everyone was able to meet their quota of human souls. 

Belial enjoyed the holiday, despite being uncharacteristically busy with managing the lesser demons and marking down newly collected souls for future harvest. However, while many so-called “Satanists” only seemed to care for Lucifer, which Belial always vehemently defended was  _ not  _ the only king of hell or even at the  _ top,  _ Belial still found himself being pulled this way and that by dumb teenagers across the country sitting in spooky, abandoned houses and chanting nonsense rituals. 

Those were the parts he hated. Just about any ritual, regardless of how it was done, could summon a demon. It was not entirely the herbs or the candles that mattered, but it was the sigils and sayings that mattered most. It was that first impression that made a demon say “I’m taking this one.” A demon could always choose whether to answer a call or not, and of course, the more professional, the better, but every demon had his quota to worry about. 

As the King, though, Belial was the one to set the goals for the number of human souls collected. He was busy and did not have time to answer every teenage boy that stole his neighbor’s black cat and drew a pentagram on the floor to try and impress his girlfriend. He did not even have the time to allow himself to be summoned just to give the kids a good scare. Belial only accepted the  _ best:  _ those that took demon summoning as seriously as they should. 

Which was how he found himself sitting at Reno’s dining room table, hunched over a small wooden chair.

Reno had begged Belial to celebrate the holiday with him. He would never be so cruel as to deny his favorite human such a simple request, but it was a bit harder to convince the demon to put on a costume. 

“ _ Please, _ ” Reno had begged, “It’ll look so cute on you.”

So Belial was currently in Reno’s apartment, wearing a small pair of angel wings and a plastic halo that Reno had bought from the kids' section at Party City, and Belial felt ridiculous. He also had a small, plastic pumpkin curled up in his hands. Reno explained to him that it was meant to be filled with candy.

Samhain had been practiced for so many years, but in the old days, Belial remembered that it had once been practiced out of fear of creatures like him. Now, it seemed to be a celebrated event that children across the world looked forward to. Before Reno, Belial had started to spend time on Earth less and less (his heyday having been the early days of Creation and a brief time during the Medieval period), and Belial was both confused and frustrated over the trivialization of a once important holiday.  

But Reno seemed to greatly enjoy it, so Belial decided to humor him. He had told Reno of his tight schedule on a night like this but agreed to spend the day with him and as much of the evening as he could. Earlier in the day, they had spent time together carving pumpkins in Reno’s kitchen, and Reno had closed all the blinds and drapes so that they could marathon horror movies together. 

Now, however, the sun was beginning to set. Reno was wearing his signature sweatshirt and a pair of jeans, but tonight, he also wore a small pair of red devil’s horns, a clip-on tail, and a cape, and he was carrying around a red pitchfork to match. Belial could only feel a sense of fondness, watching him get ready for a night out. 

Reno grabbed an empty pillowcase, and off they went. They left Reno’s apartment building and got into the car with a friend of Reno’s. At this point, none of them even blinked at the sight of Belial hunched over in the back seat, horns scraping against the roof of the car. 

They drove to a nice suburb outside of the city. Already, there were parents walking house to house with their young children dressed as Disney princesses and Power Rangers, ghosts and vampires, too. 

“This is the neighborhood with the  _ big  _ bars of candy,” said one of Reno’s friends.

“And they’ve got the best haunted houses, too,” Reno added. Then, he seemed to hesitate. “I don’t even know if these folks are gonna want to give a bunch of twenty-somethings without kids any candy,” he said. 

“Could you not just buy your own candy?” Belial asked, confused.

“Yes, but… that’s not really the point,” Reno said. “I don’t know… It’s just tradition, I guess.” 

When they got out of the car, Reno’s friends went off in one direction to look for the best candy while he and Belial went their own way towards the haunted houses at the end of the cul de sac. Belial, being nearly nine feet tall including his horns, received lots of looks from adults and children alike. 

One little girl in a fairy costume ran up to him, her mother in tow. “I really like your costume!” she said, awe on her face as she looked up at him. 

Belial bristled. “Thank you!” Reno cut in, “I helped him make it, myself.”

“Really!?” she asked. She then asked shyly, “Can I… touch it?”

Reno looked over to Belial. The demon stared at him for a moment before sighing and giving a small nod. The girl walked up and cautiously brought a hand up to Belial’s leg, petting the fur there. In a burst of energy, she squealed and ran back to her mom, grabbing her hand. Belial paused for a moment, observing the young girl. Then, in a seemingly find gesture, he bent down to let the girl touch his head. She slowly came back up to him, resting her hand on his snout before reaching up and grabbing his horns with both hands. Reno supposed she pulled a bit too hard, because Belial grunted and scraped his cloven foot against the pavement.

Satisfied, the girl moved back to her mom once again. The mom then spoke, “That’s an incredible costume. So lifelike! How’d you say you made it?”   

“My friend here is using a pair of platform boots to look taller,” Reno lied, “Foam padding and horns for added height, of course. But other than that, just a guy dressed in some furry fabric from Joann’s!” 

“Wow, really great,” the mom said again. “Nice meeting you two. Say goodbye and thank you, Josie.” 

“Bye! Thank you!” said her daughter. She then ran up to Belial, holding a small caramel candy up to him. 

Confused, Belial took it from the girl. “Thank… you,” he said. The girl beamed, and with that, they walked off. 

Reno could only laugh as Belial rolled the candy around in his hand, not seeming to know what to do with it. He grabbed the candy from Belial, unwrapped it for him, and handed it back. Belial looked at it for a moment, then cautiously put it in his mouth. He sucked on it for a bit, not knowing what to make of the flavor, then purred when he decided that he liked it. 

For the next hour, the two of them walked through the small haunted houses set up in people’s front yards, only going to houses with bowls by the front door for candy. While Reno piled up his candy, hoping to savor it once he got home, Belial would unwrap them and pop each into his mouth as soon as he would get them. His favorites were those with caramel and peanut butter, but Reno laughed at the demon’s small noises of distress as the sugar would stick to the roof of his mouth and between his teeth. Belial’s plastic pumpkin was filled only with candy wrappers. 

Once it was completely dark outside, Belial suddenly felt the growing sensation of being tugged on, as though someone was trying to pull him towards them. He was being summoned. In his mind’s eye, he could see a group of cloaked men gathered in a circle -- a blood sacrifice in the center of his sigil on the floor. The scene looked a bit ridiculous and overdramatized, but there were too many of them to pass up the opportunity. He hated to disappoint Reno when he seemed to be having such a good time, but it was time for him to go. 

Luckily, they had met back up with Reno’s friends, so Belial tapped Reno on his shoulder, handing him the pieces of his costume and his candy basket. Reno took the hint. 

“You have to leave?” Reno asked, sounding disappointed.

“I’m sorry. I’m being summoned,” said Belial. 

“That’s okay… thank you for spending time with me. I hope you had fun.” said Reno. He gave Belial a small hug, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest. 

“I did, Reno. I did.” He patted Reno on the head lightly, then suddenly, Reno’s arms were empty. 

Reno sighed, walking back over to where his friends were comparing what kinds of candy they each got. They all continued back down the street, slowly making their way towards the direction of the car. Reno greatly looked forward to the next morning, sure that Belial would come back to tell him all about the kinds of crazy things people did to summon him. 

It was one of his favorite Halloweens ever. 


End file.
